


Body Talks

by bigsadenergy



Series: Devil Eyes [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies, F/M, Hate Sex, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsadenergy/pseuds/bigsadenergy
Summary: Six wants Benny dead. Benny thought Six was dead. Nothing good can come from this, but neither of them are willing to put a stop to it either.
Relationships: Benny (Fallout)/Female Courier, Benny/Courier
Series: Devil Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written smut before so let's hope this doesn't suck. This happens between chapters 2 and 3 of the main work in this series.

Six didn’t know when she’d decided to actually go through with this whole thing. Flirting with Benny to gain his trust was one thing, but actually fucking him? It was a whole other ball game, but the idea was strangely appealing. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive.

She followed Benny through the casino, one of his hands lightly in hers. Was he really this fucking stupid? Did he actually think she was willing to forgive him? Willing to fuck him?

They entered the elevator, and Six got one last look at Boone, who was watching them suspiciously. She could tell he wasn’t a huge fan of this idea, and she couldn’t really blame him. Once she and Benny were in his room, alone together, any number of things could happen. Things could go exactly as she planned; she’d get her information and then her revenge, maybe with a little bit of fun thrown in there. But there was a chance that Benny was manipulating her too, trying to get her alone so he could tie up this loose end once and for all.

She was on her guard the whole elevator ride, but Benny was suave and nonchalant. He put one arm around her and pulled her close. When the elevator opened, he led her slowly and deliberately through the halls. He was trying to seem calm, like he led a woman who wanted him dead up to his suite every single day, but she could tell he was both nervous and turned on. It was in the way he licked his lips, the way his breathing was slightly irregular, the way she could feel his heart beating rapidly when she lightly pressed her lips to his neck.

As soon as the door to his suite closed, his lips were on hers. It was a desperate, emotional, passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue. She kissed him back, her arms around his neck, surprised that she actually wanted to kiss him. His hands found her ass and squeezed, earning a surprised moan. She felt him smile against her mouth.

He backed her up against the wall next to the bedroom door, his mouth moving from her lips to the pulse point on her neck. She palmed him through his trousers, feeling how hard he already was. He groaned and bit down on her neck, earning another moan.

His hands found her hips and lifted them, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. They kissed as he blindly found the bedroom door and pushed inside. He closed it with his foot, then he laid her on the bed.

“Let’s see what you’ve been hiding under that checked suit,” she murmured, voice low and sultry in a way she didn’t know it could be. 

Her hands found his belt and began to unbuckle it, shoving his pants down his legs. He tugged his suit jacket off and undid his tie.

He grinned against her lips. “More than you ever dreamed baby.

She stood up, spinning him and pushing him so the back of his knees hit the bed and he had to sit down. She straddled his lap, kissing and sucking along his neck while she undid the buttons of his shirt. When it was unbuttoned, he shrugged it off and tossed it over her head.

Then she got on her knees, taking off his shoes and socks as fast as she could, and tugging his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him in just his boxers. She slid her own leather duster off, but she was still fully clothed.

“That ain’t fair, bab--,” he was starting to comment on it, but she pressed her handed against the tent in his underwear, cutting him off.

Her fingers found the edge of his boxers, pulling them off teasingly slow, enjoying the almost pained look on Benny’s face. Finally, she got them over his cock and he groaned loudly.

She took him in her hand, slowly pumping up and down. He wasn’t huge, but he wasn’t small either. She wasn’t sure, now that she thought about it, how much experience she had with sex. She didn’t think she was a virgin, but she couldn’t be a hundred percent sure. 

She certainly had a good idea of what to do with his dick. He moaned loudly when she licked the underside of it slowly, maintaining her eye contact with him. She relished the way his head tipped backward and his mouth fell open. 

Slowly, she began to suck on the tip, swirling her tongue around the slit. This earned her yet another moan. She smiled a little before she took his whole dick in her mouth. Benny fell back, his hands snaking through her hair. She bobbed up and down a little, getting the parts she couldn’t reach with her hand, until she went all the way down, feeling herself gag. Benny let out a cry.

“You're platinum, pussycat! You know how to swing,” he murmured, barely able to get his words out when she gagged around him again.

He pulled at her hair, pulling his dick from her mouth, coaxing her forwards so he could kiss her. She straddled him one again, letting him unbutton her shirt and toss it aside. She made a mental note that the switchblade she’d snuck into the casino was hidden in that shirt. 

Benny kissed from her lips down her chin and jaw to her neck. He sucked a hickey on her pulse point. He continued pressing kisses down her chest until he got to her sternum, then he paused and unhooked her bra.

Six almost felt a little uncomfortable with her boobs so exposed. She was basically flat-chested, but Benny didn’t seem to care. He took a nipple in his mouth and nibbled. 

“Nice charlies, too! Give 'em a shake for the Ben-man, will ya?” He purred in her ear, and she, despite feeling a little silly about it, shook her torso. “Hello!” he called out, grinning, and she felt less silly.

Benny lifted her again, laying her on her back on the bed. He found the zipper of her boot and slowly took it off, sliding it off her foot with the pace of a snail. By the time he got the second one off, Six felt like she was going mad with the ache in her core.

Benny kissed just above her belly button before unbuttoning her belt and pants and sliding them down her legs. 

He kissed the insides of her thighs, tracing up her legs with the tips of his fingers before he rubbed lightly against her clit. Her hips involuntarily ground against his hand and he chuckled. 

“Not yet, pussycat,” he said, using his hands to hold her hips down.

She groaned a little, “Fucking tease.”

He just smirked and pressed his tongue against her clit. She let her head drop backward and moaned as he ate her out, tongue diving into her hole, nose rubbing against her most sensitive spot. She tried to buck her hips but Benny held them firmly in place. Her hands grabbed at his hair and she let out a series of mewls and moans. She could feel Benny’s obnoxious smirk against her.

She could feel that spring in her core tightening and she cried out, “Right there, right there, don’t stop!”

When she came, her thighs gripped Benny’s head like a vice, and she let out an unintelligible shout.

Benny stood, crawling over her onto the bed. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, his tongue fighting hers for dominance.

Abruptly, he withdrew from the kiss and brought his lips to her ear. “On your hands and knees,” he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

She did as she was told, too far in to even think about being bratty about it. She felt his hands on her ass, fingers teasing at her clit and entrance. The tip of his cock rubbed against her thigh, and the sensation reawakened the ache in her core. 

He placed his dick against her entrance, leaning over and whispering in her ear with a smirk that she could practically hear, “Ready for me, baby?”

“Just get on with it, Be--” her sassy remark was interrupted when he pushed himself in agonizingly slowly.

Six decided just then that she was most certainly not a virgin. She was pretty sure it was supposed to hurt the first time and all she felt was pleasure. 

When he was fully seated in her, he waited for a second, allowing her to adjust. She gave him a nod and he began to pull out slowly and push back in. It felt wonderful, but it wasn’t nearly fast enough.

“I’m no porcelain doll,” she muttered and she heard Benny chuckle.

“If you say so,” he said, pausing for a second when he pulled out almost entirely.

His next thrust was hard and fast and she moaned loudly in surprise. He didn’t slow down, thrusting hard and fast, in and out. One of his hands was a vice grip on her hip, the other drawing circles on her clit. He leaned over, kissing her back. 

“How’s this?” he murmured and she could hear his smirk again.

She was barely able to respond because right at that moment, he hit her sweet spot perfectly, she was knocked from her hands to her elbows. All she could do was nod vigorously.

He picked up his pace, leaving her breathless. His thrusts were growing more irregular and he was grunting and groaning behind her. His fingers on her clit picked up their pace too and she felt her coil snap once again, cumming with a loud cry.

Benny wasn’t far behind, pulling out just in time and cumming on her back. He moaned even louder than she had, and she almost laughed.

Six’s legs and arms finally gave out and she collapsed onto her stomach. Benny fell right beside her, letting out a long sigh.

“That was a nice bit of hey-hey, girlie. You're a real ring-a-ding broad!” 

She was almost starting to like him, but then he spoke and she was reminded of the ridiculous way he talked. Six wasn’t a fan of being referred to as a broad, but it didn’t matter a ton because she was still planning on killing him.

“Here, pussycat,” he said softly, rubbing some kind of wet towel along her back where he’d spent himself. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

Six found her bra and underwear and pulled them on, under her shirt. She brushed her fingers against the secret pocket where she’d hidden the switchblade. Benny had pulled his boxers back on and laid back on the bed after turning all the lights off.

“Hold me, will ya? I swear you wore me out,” He said, patting the bed next to him.

She sighed and went to him, letting him wrap his arms around her shoulders. She draped an arm over his waist and pulled the covers up over them. 

Benny was asleep in minutes. Six, on the other hand, was wide awake. Her body was tired, sure, but her mind was running a million miles an hour. 

She didn’t necessarily regret what she’d just done, but there was a sense of shame with it. This guy did try to kill her after all. It wasn’t personal but that almost made it worse. 

She supposed it didn’t matter. What’s done is done, after all. Besides, she doubted it would ever come up again considering one of the two people who knew exactly what happened here would be dead soon.

She closed her eyes, hoping to rest for at least a little bit, but sleep wouldn’t come.

~

Six slowly extracted herself from Benny’s arms, withdrawing the switchblade and sliding her shirt from her shoulders. She didn’t want to get blood on it so she tossed it across the room to where the rest of her clothes were laying.

Benny was lying on his back, mouth slightly agape, snoring unattractively. She ran her hand along his cheek and he stirred slightly.

Six straddled him, flicking the blade out. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

“Whatcha doing baby? Ready for round two?” He murmured groggily. He didn’t seem to see the blade, his eyes barely open and the room is nearly completely dark, save for the faint glow of her pipboy near the rest of her clothes.

“Look at me, Benny,” she said softly, tipping his chin towards her with her left hand.

He sighed, “Sorry pussycat, you wore me out the first time.”

He tried to roll over, but Six gripped his face harshly, holding his hips in place with her thighs. “Look at me,” she said more sternly.

He opened his eyes all the way, looking at her with a slightly confused expression.

Six leaned into him, bringing her lips close to his ear. “The game was rigged from the start, baby,” she whispered, feeling the satisfaction of echoing his own words to her just before he shot her.

“Huh?” He managed as she sat up again, then his eyes caught the glint of the blade. “Shi-hey!” His protests were loud but cut short.

Six plunged the switchblade into his chest, cutting him off. He made a startled sound and tried to scream but Six pulled out the blade and stabbed him again.

Suddenly, all the rage she’d felt when she woke up, when she followed him half-way across the Mojave, when she made it all the way to Freeside just to be turned away at the gate to the Strip, came flooding back. Hot tears ran down her face as she stabbed him over and over again. Blood was everywhere now. Benny had stopped moving after the fourth or fifth stab but Six couldn’t stop. She was detached from her body, watching herself stab him. 

A sob wracked her body but she didn’t stop. She didn’t stop until her arms and hands were so sore from the physical effort that she couldn’t even keep hold of the knife anymore. She dropped it, bringing her bloody hands to her face and crying uncontrollably for a few minutes.

She finally got control of herself, sliding off of Benny to lay on the bed beside his unmoving corpse. His eyes were frozen wide open, his face in an “o” of shock. Six sighed heavily, finding Benny’s pack of cigarettes and lighter on the bedside table and lighting one for herself. He wouldn’t be needing them anymore. The chip, oddly enough, was right there too. 

A smile spread across her thin lips as she took a long drag. She’d won. The game was rigged, sure, but she’d won it anyway.


End file.
